Question: Rewrite ${(8^{4})(8^{5})}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (8^{4})(8^{5}) = 8^{4+5}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{4})(8^{5})} = 8^{9}} $